<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforseen Circumstances by Anijade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364276">Unforseen Circumstances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade'>Anijade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An au: Beth divorces Dean after finding out he has been running loose and mortgaged the house they first bought together three times over. Beth can’t really afford a nice house in the suburbs anymore. She moves into a good/not so good neighborhood. Meets Rio’s mom next door to her and Marcus becomes fast friends with Jane. Rio and Beth start talking. No robbery and Rio is still the Rio we love to drag. Angst and drama required.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill/Annie Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unforseen Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth sat there stunned, as her lawyer explained the situation. Dean had kept her so in the dark. By the time she'd realized he was cheating on her, the house had been so over mortgaged, there was almost nothing the bank didn’t own.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Mrs. Boland, it means if there is anything left after selling the house, you get half. Dean had been ordered to pay child support and alimony but…” The lawyer's voice trailed off. They both knew Dean would do whatever he could, to avoid spending money on his old life. The divorce had been acrimonious, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Dean hadn’t been aware that adultery and stealing his wife’s social security number could lead to actual jail time. Which was ultimately why he stopped stalling on the divorce. He was still given ten years of probation, but Beth’s lawyer said probatition should keep the payments up to date or, at least be used as leverage.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Beth left her lawyers office, glad that Dean had been ordered to pay her legal fees as well.</p><p> </p><p>The sale of the house and some of the furniture, gave Beth a starting point. Then, out of nowhere, an aunt on her father’s side had left her a small inheritance. Beth had hoped to use as a down payment for a small place, something that would be hers.</p><p> </p><p>She and Ruby studied neighborhoods in her price range, and then picked the best of the worst. She found a cozy three bedroom, that needed a lot of work, but had good bones. The neighborhood was what Annie called, ghetto adjacent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B: I can’t drink alone every night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: Go to a bar?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>R: A bar is your suggestion?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: *rolling eyes*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>B: I still have kids, Dean’s still living at his mom’s says there isn’t enough room for all of them or something.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: yeah yeah the dick head</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the move, the hardest adjustment had been for the kids. Beside the new school, Beth working full time, had been hard to get used to. She could now see, she had spoiled them and Dean far too much.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ruby and Annie tried, but it was at night that the loneliness settled in on her. By no chance did she miss Dean, but having a partner or someone over 30, would be nice to spend time with. Because of her work schedule, she hadn’t met any of the neighbors yet.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Beth was grateful, she now had her little house, she was running a Mexican family bakery in their neighborhood, and occasionally had a Saturday off. She was learning so much there, and was still able to throw in some personal favourites.</p><p> </p><p>This particular Saturday morning she was working on her front yard. Beth could hear the kids playing in the backyard, and figured that she had about an hour to get the flower beds done. It wasn’t hard to lose herself in the work gardening had always been relaxing. So hearing a voice clearing behind her, startled her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hola, good morning.” said a smiling voice. “I was wondering when I would get the chance to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth spun on her knees, hands deep in soil. She cupped her hand over her eyes to look up. There she saw an older woman standing there, holding a dish in her hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello! I’m sorry, I’ve been bad about meeting the  neighbors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, a crew like yours, I don’t blame you. Must keep you so busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Beth stood up slowly. “You have no idea, the move had been hard on them, I might be over compensating.” she said with a nervous smile</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, kids, they’re resilient, mine were for the most part.” The woman said, with a bright smile. “Oh, my manners, I’m Luisa, from across the street.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Luisa, I’m Beth Boland err Marks, Beth Marks. Sorry, I just got a divorce. I’m getting used to finding a new me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the dish in her hands, Beth invited Luisa inside. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Luisa shook her head. “Not one for coffee, but if you have a cup of tea around, I won’t turn you down.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Beth put on the kettle. She then pulled out a couple of boxes of tea for Luisa to choose from, as well as a Tupperware container full of cookies. The ladies got to know each other a little before the kids came racing into the house. Declaring they were starving, allowing Lusia to reveal her dish of enchiladas.  She talked Beth through heating them up properly, which is how the Bolands got their first exposure to real Mexican food.</p><p> </p><p>Having a friend in the neighborhood, made it so much easier to get to know people. Luisa made sure that everyone knew her and the kids, and they were being slowly incorporated into the community.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after their first meeting Luisa came over and offered to keep the kids after school, or just keep and eye on things until she got home from work. The kids could choose to either go home, or just stay with Luisa until Beth got home.</p><p> </p><p>Beth learned quickly, that Luisa’s grandson came over every other week. They’d become inseparable from Marcus when he was there. </p><p> </p><p>Over numerous cups of tea, Beth learned more about Luisa and her family. She had two sons and three daughters. Two of the girls lived nearby, and Beth suspected that Kenny might have his first crush on Luisa’s granddaughter, Julia. </p><p> </p><p>The sons on the other hand, Luisa was more tight lipped about her sons. Beth had met Marcus and he was completely adorable, but his father had never crossed paths with her. Although, Luisa assured her that he was a devoted father.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably about three months after the move, dead of summer, the kids were clamoring for relief, so Beth pulled out the baby pool and was filling it up in the front yard. As she held the hose, she felt a shiver run up her spine as a voice spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You the one been givin’ my son all the refined sugar and whatnot?”</p><p> </p><p>Dropping the hose Beth whirled around to find a tall man dressed all in black behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah ma, I want to know why you been givin’ my kid all those cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth started to think, with so many kids in the neighborhood there was no telling who got what where.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you must know my cookies and other baked goods are made with raw organic sugar or honey but as for where he got them I took a plate over to Luisa’s yesterday as a thank you, so maybe he got it there.” Beth sniped back at him.</p><p> </p><p>The man got a sour look on his face, as he sucked in his bottom lip. He seemed to chew on her answer, before turning away and walking to his car getting in and driving off. Beth saw Marcus in the back seat waving. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So that was Marcus’ elusive father... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Summer was almost over, the kids already bemoaning going back to school. The selling point of the neighborhood was that they were right on the edge of a great school system. There was  some grumping, especially from Kenny. But, after the first day, Jane came running in thrilled to find out that Marcus was in her class.</p><p> </p><p>“Momma, I wanna try out for the soccer team! Marcus is going to try out too, and he’s my bestest friend!”</p><p> </p><p>Beth smiled as she laid out their after school treats, she had taken the afternoon off so she could hear about their first day</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, Bug, we’ll have to see about soccer, but it could be good.” Beth told her brightly, as her siblings rambled into the kitchen talking about their day.</p><p> </p><p>Still she listened to all of their stories of the new and now old friends. For the most part, it sounded like the kids were going to be alright.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B:Jane wants to try out for soccer</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A: Isn’t that a good thing? Team sports and all?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B: Yes, in theory, sports cost Annie</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R: Girl yes, they do. Harry is starting this year.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B: I don’t want to break her heart, but if it’s going to cost more than fifty dollars, I’m going to have to tell her no. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A: :-(</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R: Beth you’ll figure it out. Her heart will survive</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luisa continued to be a godsend, and Beth realized it was nice having a mom like person to talk to. She and Judith were never close, Judith always made her feel inept, but Luisa really listened, and tried to help.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel bad, when Dean and I were together, we could give them those kinds of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, you were together and didn’t know, you couldn’t afford anything. Now you can afford less, but you know the truth. Now don’t worry mija, the Lord will provide.” The older woman told her, patting her hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I would love another cup of tea, and one of those scones. I tried your recipe, but it didn’t come out right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next week, we’ll do it together. I'll talk you through it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time Jane got through soccer trials, an anonymous donor had given each team member a new kit. Knowing that Jane would look like all the others, was a weight off her chest.</p><p> </p><p>With the school so close, it wasn’t hard for Jane to go to practice with either Marcus or Luisa. Luisa had mentioned that  most of the time, kids in the neighborhood were safe; the gangs kept an eye on them. They also kept the wrong people away from them, but Jane could easily get out of hand so she kept an extra eye on her.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, it was nearly Thanksgiving. Dean was supposed to have the kids for the week, but Beth was still making plans, just in case he was himself.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the treats she’d distribute through the neighborhood, where she was now the white lady with the good snacks.</p><p> </p><p>With the kids at sleepovers, Luisa had come over to share a very little glass of Tequila. Two hours later, they were laughing drunkenly on the couch, as Beth described Dean’s poor performance in bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ay, Beth, we need to get you some better sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luisa, you can’t say that! You sound like Annie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how much I like your sister, she says it as it is."</p><p> </p><p>Beth hid her face in her hands as she laughed, until an unexpected thump on the door made her scream. The scream caused the door to be forced open, and Beth found herself with the man who complained about the cookies, staring at both of them like they had lost their minds.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re givin’ cookies to my kid and booze to my ma? What is up with you lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Luisa scowled at the man, who Beth realized was one of her sons. “Rio, don’t be rude. I brought the Tequila over. She needed some loosening up.”</p><p> </p><p>Rio rolled his eyes, as his jaw clicked. “Ma, it’s almost three am, and no one knew where you were. You ain’t answered your phone in hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling around for the phone, Luisa pulled it out from behind a cushion. “Eh, it happens, I am a grown woman. I don’t got to tell you where I am all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ma! We were worried!”</p><p> </p><p>There must have been a look growing on Beth's face because Rio turned and held a finger up to silence her. “Just don’t, lady, I don’t got time to deal with your lip, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Clenching her fists, Beth opened her mouth when Luisa reached for her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok Beth, his bark is worse than his bite. In this case, he’s right, it’s late and we should get some sleep. That is not to say that we won’t do it again.” Seeing the scowl on Rio’s face, Luisa waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll see you for Thanksgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>Locking the door behind them, Beth flopped back on the couch. “She was spending her first single Thanksgiving with him?” <em> Maybe he has other plans. </em>She lied to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Dean bailed on the kids, but because of the previous plans in place, they loved that they could see their friends over the holidays. Beth had also promised that Marcus could spend the night with Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Day of, the kids ran over first, while Annie helped her bring a couple of side dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re having dinner with basically the whole neighborhood, that could possibly include hot dad/son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he might be there, yes, it’s at his mother’s house, but you know, things happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth had tried to be casual with Luisa, trying to find out if Rio was going to be at dinner, but Luisa was her tight lipped self when it came to her sons.</p><p> </p><p>“She does have two sons, maybe one comes, the other goes wherever he goes. We already know Lexi and Julisa, it will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie just snorted as she followed Beth across the street with her dish. “Yeah, super fine.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little awkward at first, but the kids smoothed over a lot, and the toasts of wine helped with the rest, for the most part. By the time they were all seated, she had met Rio, Simon, along with Simon’s wife and daughter. Luisa’s nephew Eddie, had shown up as well, and Annie was doing everything in her power short of stripping, to get his attention. </p><p> </p><p>On the other end of the table, Beth sat across from Rio who was sitting with Marcus. As she put two and two together and a grinning Jane, Beth realized loud angry son’s son would be spending the night at her house.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma, these sweet potatoes are dope, new recipe?”</p><p> </p><p>Luisa shook her head “No Mijo, Beth made them, aren’t they delicious?”</p><p> </p><p>He paused mid chew, and Beth wondered if he was going to spit them out, but he swallowed. “You make good food, Elizabeth. Marcus always talkin’ about the treats you make for the soccer team.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth flushed. “I do what I can, to support the team, they work so hard. And I promise, I keep it fun and nutritious.</p><p> </p><p>Rio looked her over lewdly. “Right, right. That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>She was certain the flush had gone to her toes, but she focused on her plate. “Luisa, you need to teach me this bean recipe, it’s amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her surprised. “You cook Mexican?”</p><p> </p><p>“I cook anything your mother has been willing to teach me. The kids love it, and your mom is a miracle in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Rio didn’t respond, but nodded in agreement as he ate.</p><p> </p><p>“An’ Daddy, I’m sleeping in a tree house tonight, with Jane, isn’t that fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are? I thought you were sleeping over with Abuela.” He turned to give his mother a serious look.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye mijo, I’ll be right across the street. He’s fine at Beth’s.  We’re doing a big breakfast early, so Ruby, Annie, Lexi and Julisa can hit the Black Friday sales. Chilaquiles, if you can get out of bed that early.”</p><p> </p><p>Rio just shook his head. “Nah mama, you’re on your own that early, especially if I don’t got a kid for the night.” he said with a wink at Beth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Surely, he’s not suggesting, he’s suggesting what he’s going to find fun tonight? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beth could feel her face heating up, and she played with the potatoes on her plate. “Missing out on a lot of fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I now? Maybe I’ll show up for late brunch, Chilaquiles reheat nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, she sat out on the picnic table, sipping bourbon in the dark. The giggles of Marcus and Jane had finally died down, and she hoped they were fully asleep.</p><p> </p><p>A footstep on a stick broke her out of her thoughts and she gasped as a figure came out of the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok mama, just me checkin’ on pop. He bein’ good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost an angel, they think they got away with sneaking turkey sandwiches up into the tree house.  Your mom made them a basket so big you’d think they were going away for a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Rio laughed, Beth noticed it was a nice sound. “Sounds like my ma. If you weren’t full, you were starvin’, don’t know how I kept my girlish figure.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing as well, Beth took a sip of her drink. </p><p> </p><p>“You ain’t goin’ to share, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Beth, you can call me by my name you know.” She told him as she handed him her glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Right right, you got the good stuff, not that Tequila my Mama's so fond of.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was good Tequila, and we needed to let loose. She told you that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We almost sent out the troops to find her that night, you know. People keep an eye out for my ma. If I hadn't known to check your place…” His voice drifted as he took a drink.</p><p> </p><p>His words didn’t make a lot of sense, but Beth had guessed Luisa’s kids were pretty protective of her.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know to check my place, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you moved into the neighborhood, my ma is all: Elizabeth this, and Elizabeth that, and my son is all: Ms. Beth this and Ms. Beth that. and I’ll admit, those cookies were pretty dope.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, after you learned I care what I put in my kids bodies?”</p><p> </p><p>Rio smirked. “Fine, after I learned you don’t use refined sugar or whatnot.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth smiled at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>Changing the subject, Rio pointed up to the sky. “See, over there? That’s Orion’s belt, or the Big Dipper.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes followed his hand, as he pointed out other constellations to her in the darkness. The night flew by and giggles woke Beth up. Opening her eyes to see Marcus and Jane laughing at them, as she  and Rio stretched and cracked their backs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, did you sleep on the picnic table?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby we were talking about stars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he show you the belt? That’s my favourite one!” Marucus informed her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what your dad told me. One night, while it’s still nice out, maybe you can show Jane?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over at his dad, who gave him a near imperceptible nod.</p><p> </p><p>Rio was going to say something, when the backdoor opened showing Luisa. “Oh, Christopher, you did make it for breakfast, that's great. Kids, come in and get dressed, so you can help me make breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>As the kids ran into the house, Beth and Rio sat on the picnic table, looking sheepish at each other, as they followed the kids inside. The knowing look from Luisa, said it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Mijo, I didn’t think you were going to get here so early.” She said knowingly</p><p> </p><p>At least the hangover wasn’t as bad.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Rio wasn’t as elusive. Although, Simon was still nowhere to be seen. Beth learned quickly to not even ask about him. All she knew was that he took care of their mother.</p><p> </p><p>The year moved on, and so did Dean. He had given up his visitation rights, even though he kept up with the payments. It had been gradual enough that with the Hills, Annie and their new community, the kids seemed to be doing ok.</p><p> </p><p>Beth was pulled into the secret, when Rio brings Kenny home one night.</p><p> </p><p>“Rio, Kenny, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably do this inside darlin’, you ain’t goin' to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>She let them in, and Rio practically tossed Kenny on the couch. Beth looked between them, Kenny studiously focused on his shoes. Rio clearly, trying to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone going to clue me in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got a call from one of my boys, seems Kenny here was trying to buy some pot off him, 'round the corner.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth goggled at Kenny, shocked that her son would even know where to buy pot.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? Kenny, what were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny squirmed on the couch. “I dunno.” he told her sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not going to cut it, mister! Go to your room, we’ll discuss it later. But know, you’ve lost your gaming and tv privileges for at least a month.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing, Kenny groaned. “Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not another word, get out of my sight.”</p><p> </p><p>He shuffled off, before Beth turned to Rio. “Thank you, for bringing him home. Do I even want to know about your boys selling pot?”</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Rio ran a hand over his short hair. “That’s up to you, Ma. Ain’t no one in the neighborhood who don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Except for me, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. “Yeah, my ma wanted to keep you out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing her eyes, Beth sighed. “I need a drink, you want one?” she asked, as she walked to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m still workin’ but I’ll take some water. Got to make sure there’s enough product to go around.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you even stay in business. Marijuana is legal in Michigan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, those med cards are expensive, and it ain’t my only business venture.”</p><p> </p><p>Sipping her drink, she gave Rio a steady look. “You keep worse stuff out?” he gave her a serious nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, then. Guess this is part of being part of the neighborhood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somethin’ like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Finishing up his drink, Rio moved towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you around, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I? I don’t see you around much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You been lookin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth felt her face flush and shrugged. “Maybe I want to learn more about the stars.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kinda tapped out there, but I’m sure there’s somethin’ else we can learn.” he said as he opened her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to lock up.” Rio told her with a grin. “It’s a questionable neighborhood.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Beth made her way to Luisa’s after she had had a long talk with Kenny about illegal drugs. She understood the curiosity, but thirteen was too young for that kind of thing.</p><p> </p><p>The minute Luisa saw her face, the older woman knew that Beth knew. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny tried buying drugs from a guy on the corner, and I guess he was one of Rio’s guys. Wouldn’t sell to him, and called Rio.  He brought him home for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, how do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth shrugged. “Both unnerved and relieved? I never thought my kid would be exposed to something like that, much less seek it out. Relieved, because we’re part of a community watching over my kids, even when I can’t.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luisa relaxed a little. “Yes, you’re part of this neighborhood, your cookies alone would have made you welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it bother you? What he does for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman shrugged. “I’ll admit, I wasn't thrilled with their choices, but at the same time for a place like this, they do pretty good. They haven’t fallen into addiction, most of the drugs they bring in here help the community, things like blood pressure medications, birth control. Most around here don’t have insurance. My boys help their neighbors, and take care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Luisa made it all sound so civilized, and it had been made clear that her kids were under the same protections.</p><p> </p><p>With that acceptance, life went on. Rio had started hanging out when he had Marcus. Beth wasn’t sure what was happening, really, but five kids weren’t harder to feed than four.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy? Is Marcus coming to dinner tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth looked out the window looking for his car. “Don’t know, his car isn’t out there. Did Marcus say he was going to Abuela's?”</p><p> </p><p>The little girls shrugged. “I dunno, he and his daddy are here a lot now, so I was wondering.”</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling down until they were eye level, Beth brushed an errant strand of hair from Jane’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok with that? I know everything changed this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked a little torn as she shrugged. “Sometimes I miss daddy, but I don’t miss the fighting. I like Marcus and Abuela. Rio isn’t scary anymore and I love soccer.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though she couldn’t  articulate, Beth could sense that Jane needed a little assurance.</p><p> </p><p>“I think our life here is pretty good, we have each other. Would you rather Rio not spend time with us?</p><p> </p><p>“Is he your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>The question made Beth pause. “We’re just friends like you and Marcus are friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Rio and Marcus didn’t make an appearance that night, but Jane’s question remained in her head. She had never dated anyone but Dean, maybe things had changed over the years. There was no denying that there was an attraction between them. Annie called it eyefucking, but still nothing more had come of it.</p><p> </p><p>A couple nights later after the kids had gone to bed, there was a knock at the door. She was hesitant, since she wasn’t expecting anyone and Luisa just let herself in.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, she found Rio on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Rio! An unexpected surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know my name is Christopher right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did know that, would you prefer me call you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Rio grinned . “Nah, ma, just wanted you to know. Formal like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, for telling me. What brings you by, would you like to come in?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “Nah, this is just a hello, an’ I was wonderin’ if I could take you out to dinner some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, like a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Rio tensed, but gave her a tight nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that. Think I can get your mom to babysit?”</p><p> </p><p>Relaxing he laughed. “Yeah, I think we can arrange that. Saturday night? Say 7?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>After that the week flew by and it was Friday night and Beth was staring at her closet, with Ruby and Annie freaking out what to wear.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know where we’re going! What if I dress up too much, or not enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beth, take a drink. He sees you at least once a week in your regular mom stuff, we can just spruce you up a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>The bourbon flowed, as Beth tried on dress after dress. Once the kids were in bed, Luisa showed up with tequila and the fashion show continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls, not that this isn’t fun, but what’s the occasion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beth has a date.” Annie announced.</p><p> </p><p>“A date? That’s new, with who?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking a little sheepish, Beth smiled. “With Rio, he came over and asked me out for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“My son, Rio?” Luisa looked surprised, but not upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh mija, that’s great. When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow night, dinner, any ideas of what to wear?”</p><p> </p><p>Luisa turned a calculating eye at what Beth had on. “That dress is pretty, but he enjoys a bar or two, maybe something more edgy?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to her closet Beth pulled out a black jumpsuit and went into the bathroom to try it on.</p><p> </p><p>When she came out Ruby let out a low whistle. Nudging Luisa. “She is going to blow his mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Luisa just nodded. “I’m just glad they’re over eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Date night arrived, and Luisa slipped in right before Rio sent Beth a text that he was outside.</p><p> </p><p>“In my day, a man would come get you at the door.” Lusia sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s your son.” Beth breezed as she walked out the door smiling at Rio in the car.</p><p>Rio watched as Elizabeth walked up to the car. If he hadn’t been so accustomed to schooling his face, his jaw would have been on his lap. She looked like this crazy cross of demure and sizzling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot Damn, mama, you look good.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth flushed and he watched as the blush went all the way down, and he struggled not to adjust himself.</p><p> </p><p>Settling in the car, they took off towards the university district, after parking Beth found herself in a hip, high end restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>It was easier than she expected they talked about the kids and school, her non relationship with Dean.</p><p> </p><p>He told her about Marcus’ mom and their cordial relationship, his siblings and carefully avoided his profession. </p><p> </p><p>The simmering heat from that Thanksgiving night, had raised to a rolling boil. He didn’t ask about the dessert, and she passed on coffee. They made it to the parking lot, before they were on each other. Beth could only pull him closer, as he pushed her into the side of his car, using his hand to lift her thigh to his waist so he could get in closer.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t do this out here.” Beth panted, looking over his shoulder. The parking lot was well lit, and she didn’t really want an audience.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Rio bent his forehead  against her shoulder. “I know, I usually don’t do something like this, at all. I should take you home.” he told her as he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Beth made a sound of objection as he moved away from her, unlocking and opening her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know, but if I don’t treat you proper, I’m gonna hear it from my ma. And I think that you an’ I could be somethin’.”</p><p> </p><p>His words calmed her, but kept her fire stoked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll make time mama, to see what this is.” Rio promised.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping her off in front of her place, Rio got out first and helped Beth out of the car. They both still felt a little lightheaded, as they started kissing each other again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, you need to get inside, my ma’s inside waiting, and I ain’t getting lectured.”</p><p> </p><p>After one final kiss, Beth went inside to face Luisa, who looked amused. “I’m guessing by your smeared lipstick, you had a good time.” She chuckled. “Good night, mija.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the talk of the neighborhood, that Beth and Rio were dating. Jane and Marcus were over the moon, while Emma, Danny and Kenny were a little more reserved. Still, without Dean around, they started getting comfortable with the idea of their mom dating again.</p><p> </p><p>Things were going well, until there was a knock on at her backdoor at three am. Beth stumbled out of bed, and found Rio with a guy hanging off his shoulder. “Elizabeth, I need help with him, just for tonight. I'll have him out before the kids are out of school.” He rasped.</p><p> </p><p>Mindlessly, she led them silently to her bedroom. <em> There was so much blood, she’d have to throw out the sheets. </em>She thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You got any bandages, towels somethin’? I’ll replace everything.” Rio barked.</p><p> </p><p>Beth nodded and pulled out towels and antiseptic.</p><p> </p><p>“Rio, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Not looking up at her, as he pushed a towel against a wound. “Deal went wrong, Eddie didn’t run fast enough.”</p><p> </p><p>His answer caused her brain to fizzle. She didn’t even know what she wanted to ask. Beth went to the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag, before heading back to her room to put the bloody towels in it.</p><p> </p><p>Six am came around and like a zombie, Beth got dressed and started breakfast for the kids. She got them ready and out to school. Once they were gone, she brought some food into Rio.</p><p> </p><p>“How is he?” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Rio finally looked up and she saw a darkness, a darkness that she had never noticed before. “Got the bleedin’ stopped, and he’s breathin ok. So I think he’ll make it. We got a doc gettin’ set up at a safe house.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth nodded, “He’s your cousin, right, he was at Thanksgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Tia’s kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, we need to talk about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his eyes Rio sighed. “Yeah, but not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now.” Beth agreed before she left for work.</p><p> </p><p>By the time everyone was home, her room was clean, with new sheets and she suspected a new mattress.</p><p> </p><p>All day, she had worked herself into a frenzy. The blood and the body, Beth hadn’t really thought much about what Rio did for a living, but having it in living color on her bed was sobering.</p><p> </p><p>Still Beth pasted a bright smile on her face as she waved at Luisa as the kids crossed the stress when she got home.</p><p> </p><p>She paced in her living room, after the kids went to bed. What was she supposed to say to him. His life was dangerous, it was illegal. Did he kill people?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B:Something big happened I don’t know what to think?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R: Are you ok?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A: Can’t handle your new hot piece?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B: Annie!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B: Rio brought his cousin over, he’d been shot! There was blood everywhere</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A: You knew he was gangster, what did you expect.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B: I don’t know! Not that he’d bring it to my house!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R: What are you going to do</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B: I don’t know. Things were going so well</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A: Can you look past this?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>....  …</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B: I don’t know</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rio didn’t show up that night, but Beth could see Luisa’s light on, all night. She wanted to head over, but she didn’t know what to say. Had Luisa lived like this, all her life? Was this, where her kids would end up?</p><p> </p><p>When she got home that night from work, Luisa walked over with the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth shook her head, “No, not yet. I’m still processing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s a lot. I’m just across the street, when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave her neighbor a weak smile, before going back into the house to spend time with the kids.</p><p> </p><p>The routine of bed time was a relief, knowing that there was an envelope with Elizabeth scrawled on it. She couldn’t bear to look at it. Once the kids were down, she poured herself a glass of bourbon and sat down. Taking a sip, she opened it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This wasn’t the way I wanted to introduce you, to, the life. What happens, what can happen.  I came back after gettin’  Eddie to the doc. Was gonna explain, but, I saw your face in the window. Don’t know if you’re cut out or willin’ to be ok with this life. It ain’t somethin’ you just walk away from, even if it looks like it on the outside. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t apologize for who I am, an’  I won’t ,but if you think you can deal, I’ll be at your picnic table tonight at 11.  I’ll wait an hour. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rio </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beth read the note probably twenty times, until she looked at the clock reading 10:45pm  She had little over an hour to decide technically. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting there drinking she thought about the two relationships she had been in, in her life. Dean had been around since she was fifteen, then at forty, she was last year's model, and he couldn’t stay out of a pair of young pants. He had lied, and bankrupted her. Still, he was the father of her children, and not a very good one.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Rio, who while didn’t say a lot, never lied to her when he had the chance. She knew what he did, when she first started seeing him. He protected her kids, and was an involved father. </p><p> </p><p>Since the divorce, she had learned that she could take care of herself, but still be part of the community. She certainly didn’t miss the superficial PTA. Luisa was a better friend than Judith had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Could you be a good person, and still do bad things? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beth looked back at the clock. 11:15 pm. It was time to make a decision.  This would take her life in a totally different direction. But was that a bad thing?</p><p> </p><p>She realized that she was standing, and that she had made a decision shortly after each other as she walked to the door.  Beth could see his silhouette in the moonlight as she walked up to him. Stepping on a branch, revealed her presence.</p><p> </p><p>Rio relaxed his shoulders a bit, as he heard Elizabeth approaching. Jumping off the table, he slinked towards her with a neutral look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t sure you were gonna show.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure either, but I realized, you’ve never lied to me, you don’t treat time around the kids as a hassle. And when you’re here, you’re present, barring an emergency. I think I can work with that.” Beth told him.</p><p> </p><p>A smile bloomed on Rio’s face as he pulled Beth into his arms, and started kissing up her neck. She thought she heard him murmuring something into her skin. </p><p> </p><p>She managed to pull away. “That is not to say we don’t need to talk more about this, and set up some boundaries.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled into her neck. “Sure thing, mama. Boundaries are good.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Dropkickdisco for reviewing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>